


in the deep calm sea, i imagined idealism

by doodleyLinguist



Series: natto’s writing exercises [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Can be read as techno, Gen, Josee The Tiger and The Fish AU, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: zane finds a note on the table.(prompt: "Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.")
Relationships: Jay Walker & Zane
Series: natto’s writing exercises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055846
Kudos: 8





	in the deep calm sea, i imagined idealism

**Author's Note:**

> pls watch the josee trailers they’re so good
> 
> (title is from [shinkai by e ve](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vRPCAAUBMms))

"Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone."

The note was left on their shared coffee table, letters scribbled haphazardly across the white paper as Zane folds and stuffs it into his jacket pocket.

Jay.

Zane had all but flipped the house upside down searching for him, and only a quick phone call from Garmadon had halted his search.

So here he is, standing on the bridge near the beach at midnight, searching for that familiar silhouette amidst the dark night sky and the spray of saltwater.

Someone coughs from behind him, and it takes all of Zane’s wits to not leap out of his skin and yelp when Jay stares bemusedly at him.

“Good to see you didn’t chicken out,” he chirps, a smug grin visible in the faint glare of the streetlights.

Zane scoffs, poking Jay’s forehead with a finger as he strolls behind his wheelchair. “Why would I? You said so yourself, I am your caretaker and you left the house all of a sudden, I’ve plenty to worry about.”

Jay’s face crinkles imperceptibly as he slouches into the wheelchair’s backrest. “Sorry. Just wanted- to covertly meet with you without like, anyone interrupting us. Anyways,” he announces, pushing himself forwards with startling force, “take me.”

“…what?”

His face is all serious, eyes narrowed in focus as he turns to look at Zane. “You heard me. Take me. To the ocean.”

“Why? Why do you want to go to the ocean?” Zane asks, “Haven’t you been there before?”

The other man’s face fell. “I- I’ve never been. To the ocean.”

Zane’s hand immediately goes to Jay’s shoulder, patting him gently. “Ah. I am sorry.”

He brushes it off immediately, looking anywhere but him. “Don’t be, that’s the reason I dragged you out here at midnight. I want you to take me to the ocean.”

**Author's Note:**

> and this concludes wave one of my midnight writing bits!!!! hope you liked em, might throw more of them on here haha
> 
> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
